1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a substrate moving unit, and in particular, to a substrate moving unit for deposition that allows a deposition material to be accurately deposited on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display devices are drawing much attention as the next-generation mainstream display. This is due to various advantages they offer, such as wider viewing angles, better contrast characteristics, and faster response speeds than many other display devices.
An organic light-emitting display device includes an intermediate layer including an emission layer disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode. The first electrode, the second electrode, and the intermediate layer may be formed by using various methods, one of which is an independent deposition method. When an organic light-emitting display apparatus is manufactured by using the deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having a pattern that is identical or similar to that of, for example, an intermediate layer is disposed to be close to a substrate on which the intermediate layer is to be formed, and a material for the intermediate layer is deposited thereon to form the intermediate layer having a predetermined pattern.
However, a deposition method according to the related art using the FMM presents difficulties with preparation of large organic light-emitting display apparatuses. A large FMM is used when large organic light-emitting display apparatuses are manufactured by using a large mother glass. A large FMM may also be used when a plurality of organic light-emitting display apparatuses are simultaneously manufactured by using a large mother substrate. During the manufacturing process involving a large FMM, the FMM may bend due to its own weight, making it difficult to form an intermediate layer having a predetermined fine pattern. Moreover, aligning a large substrate and a large FMM close to each other, performing deposition thereon, and separating the FMM from the substrate are time-consuming, resulting in a long manufacturing time and low production efficiency.